Algo inesperado
by tatisms
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparecerá y a su lado peleará la persona menos pensada PxT
1. Chapter 1 Eres Tu

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball – Z – Gt y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**Algo inesperado**

**Capitulo 1 – Eres tu**

Habían pasado dos años desde que Goku se fue con Shen Long, desde el momento en el que Goku había partido, la vida de Pan había cambiado drásticamente, la única razón por la cual, no muy a menudo, volvía a ser la misma niña alegre y vivaz de siempre era por ese muchacho de cabellos lilas que le había robado el corazón desde su infancia.  
Cada vez que se sentía sola, triste y que nadie que la comprendía pensaba en él… en ese viaje al espacio que compartieron juntos... ese viaje que había significado tanto para ella … ese viaje que le había permitido estar cerca de las dos personas más importantes de su vida.  
Con el transcurrir de esos dos años una gran "amistad" se había formado entre Trunks y ella.

Él nunca la dejaba sola, siempre estaba a su lado apoyándola cada vez que lo necesitaba… y sin darse cuenta, Pan se había convertido en una persona muy especial para él, y Pan, a su vez cada vez lo amaba con más intensidad.  
Como hacía ya varios años, Trunks seguía siendo el presidente de la Corporación Cápsula y una gran oportunidad de trabajo, que no podía rechazar, se había presentado en su vida.  
Una de las empresas más importantes en tecnología de la cuidad de Aiko le ofrecía un contrato que no sólo beneficiaría a su familia, sino también a miles de personas. Pero la condición más importante para llevar a cabo ese contrato consistía en que él fuese a trabajar allí unos años. Realmente la idea de irse a vivir a un lugar desconocido y alejarse de su familia y amigos no era algo que quisiera… pero como anteriormente fue dicho… era un contrato que no podía rechazar, uno de sus más grandes sueños siempre había sido poder ayudar a las personas de una manera que no involucrara luchas ni muertes como las que desde niño había presenciado.  
Ese día daría la noticia de su decisión a sus padres y amigos, aún no estaba seguro de la reacción que eso conllevaría pero imaginaba que todos estarían muy felices por él, y ese día aprovecharía al máximo las horas que le quedaban para estar con todas las personas que más apreciaba ya que, al darle la respuesta afirmativa a la empresa, le comunicaron que lo esperaban dentro de dos días, razón por la cual solamente tendría un día para despedirse, visitaría a la familia Son para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Goten, su gran amigo de la infancia y de paso saludar a Pan, quien hacía semanas no veía.  
Para decepción de Trunks, Pan no se encontraba en casa, había decidido ir a entrenar al templo de Kamisama como todos los días… Y así pasaron las horas, después de haber visitado a la familia de Goten y haberlos invitado a la reunión de esa noche, prosiguió con su camino para invitar a todos sus amigos.  
Llegada la noche, todos se iban haciendo presentes en la Corporación Cápsula e iban siendo recibidos por una preciosa y elegante Bulma que, a pesar de los años seguía siendo tan hermosa como en su juventud, y por un fastidiado Vegeta que se repetía una y mil veces que no soportaba la presencia de esos sujetos en su casa.  
Pasaron varios minutos y los últimos en llegar fueron Gohan y su familia. Luego de entrar, una sonriente Bra corría eufórica a abrazar a su gran amiga Pan quien con una sonrisa le correspondía el abrazo.  
Luego de saludar a todos y aún no habiendo visto a Trunks, Pan se animó a preguntarle a Bra.

- Bra…¿dónde está Trunks? ¿Sabes que es eso tan importante que tiene para decirnos?

- Mmmm… no se en donde se encuentra, supongo que debe de estar terminando de alistarse para la reunión, y… contestando a tu otra pregunta – dijo poniendo cara de incertidumbre – yo tampoco sé que nos quiere decir, supongo que ha de ser algo muy importante como para que nos haya reunido a todos, ¿no lo crees?

Asintió levemente y luego de un suspiro contestó – solo espero que no se algo grave – no sabía porque pero algo dentro suyo le decía que algo… doloroso, si, esa era la palabra exacta, estaba apunto de pasar...

Luego de haber dicho eso sintió el Ki de esa persona tan importante para ella acercándose y no pudo evitar voltear a ver en esa dirección de donde provenía el Ki de Trunks.  
Efectivamente, él iba bajando las escaleras con una gran sonrisa al ver a Pan y a todos sus amigos en la sala.  
Lentamente se fue acercando a ella para saludarla, mientras más se acercaba, Pan sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente y sin darse cuenta, un brillo especial se hizo presente en sus ojos… cosa que Trunks no pudo notar ya que rápidamente Pan desvió la mirada que hasta hacía momentos sólo le pertenecía a él.

Con una gran y hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, Trunks saludaba a aquella joven que tanto quería – Buenas noches Pan, me da mucho gusto verte y que hayas venido, hacía varias semanas que no nos veíamos.

Devolviendo la sonrisa y con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, le devolvió el saludo – Hola Trunks, yo también me alegro de verte, es cierto, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada.

- Si, lo sé, Goten me puso al tanto de que entrenas diariamente en el templo de Kamisama, me alegro mucho por ti, como te dije anteriormente, me da mucho gusto verte… te extrañé estas semanas – agregó con una leve sonrisa.

Pan no puedo contestar, sólo sintió como sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más calientes y como respuesta lo único que puedo hacer fue ofrecerle una tímida sonrisa a Trunks, luego de esa pequeña charla Trunks se retiró a saludar a los demás.  
Una vez lista la cena todos salieron al patio principal de la corporación y se dispusieron a tomar asiento, la cena transcurría con normalidad y se oían las risas y charlas tan gustosas que había entre todos los presentes. Sin embargo, aunque todos hablaban de cosas triviales no podían evitar preguntarse que era eso tan importante que Trunks tenía para decirles.  
Pan charlaba amenamente con Goten y Bra cuando escuchó que Trunks pedía permiso para hablar… La hora había llegado, finalmente todos estarían al tanto de la noticia que Trunks tenía para darles.

**- **Supongo que todos se preguntarán por que los he reunido aquí y la respuesta, como ya se imaginarán, es que tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles – tras una leve pausa prosiguió – Hace unos meses un gran empresa de Aiko me contactó… me ofrecían un gran contrato que no solo beneficiaría más a mi familia, sino también a miles de personas humildes que necesitan de nuestra ayuda, todavía no puedo dar a conocer ese gran proyecto que me ofrecieron junto con el contrato, ya que primero me gustaría llevarlo a cabo para ver si resulta pero sino resultara, sentiría una gran decepción hacia mí mismo y a la vez sentiría que he decepcionado a mucha gente – tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió. Pan escuchaba atentamente y ,aunque no supiera por que, no podía evitar sentir que cada vez que Trunks pronunciaba una palabra, su corazón se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño acompañado de una gran angustia… - Después de pensarlo, reflexionado y hablarlo varias veces con los representantes de esta empresa decidí aceptar el contrato.

Los aplausos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, todos se encontraban muy felices por Trunks… a excepción de Pan que sabía que Trunks no había terminado… sabía que había algo más… su corazón se lo decía, no sabía con exactitud que era pero sabía que no sería algo bueno… al menos para ella.

- Me alegra mucho saber que se sienten felices por mi… pero eso no era todo lo que tengo para decirles… aún hay más – pese a que todos sus amigos se encontraban alegres por él, no puedo evitar que por un momento muy fugaz su mirada mostrara cierta tristeza… tristeza que no había pasado desapercibida por Pan quien ahora estaba más que segura que sus sospechas eran ciertas y algo no muy bueno estaba a punto de suceder.  
Nuevamente hizo una breve pausa y con un sonrisa falsa, que no fue notada por los demás excepto Pan, siguió – Hay una condición para poder llevar a cabo ese proyecto y legalizar el contrato… y esa condición es que vaya a trabajar al extranjero durante un tiempo indeterminado que supongo consistirá en varios años.

Cuando Trunks terminó de decir esas palabras, Pan aún estaba paralizada, sintió que su corazón se partiría en mil pedazos… lo sabía, sabía que algo malo sucedería pero nunca imagino que la única persona que había amado durante tantos años, por la cual había intentado salir adelante se iría, la dejaría y nuevamente se quedaría sola en esa inmensa tristeza y soledad que era su vida desde que su abuelo Goku se había marchado… no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, sabía que era egoísta de su parte no aceptar que él se fuera pero no podía evitarlo, sentía como su mundo volvía a desvanecerse y ya nada quedaba a su alrededor. No lo pudo evitar y muchas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, lágrimas llenas de dolor y angustia.  
Bra que se encontraba a su lado y sabía sobre los sentimientos de su amiga, aunque ella jamás se lo hubiese contado, solo reaccionó a tomar su mano al ver las gruesas lágrimas que caían por el rostro de Pan, quien no se había percatado que ella le tomaba la mano y la miraba con una gran preocupación.

Bulma se sentía feliz por su hijo, sabía que esta era una gran oportunidad para él, no sólo para seguir creciendo laboralmente sino también para conocer nuevas personas, nuevos lugares y hasta tal vez para conocer a una buena mujer.

- Me siento muy feliz por ti hijo – dijo Bulma al borde de las lágrimas – Esta es una gran oportunidad para ti.

- Lo sé mamá, gracias – dijo Trunks con una leve sonrisa, que desapareció cambiando su rostro a uno de incertidumbre cuando se percató como su madre cambiaba su expresión de alegría a una de preocupación al mirar hacia una punta donde él sabía se encontraban su hermana, Goten y Pan.  
Rápidamente volteó la vista hacia donde su madre miraba y alcanzó a ver como una Pan destrozada, llena de tristeza, dolor y el rostro lleno de lágrimas decía:

- Lo siento Bra, debo irme – y dicho esto alzó vuelo lo más rápido que pudo perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Todos estaban tan felices por él que ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Bulma y él notaron cuando la chica se fue de allí.

Ni siquiera lo pensó un segundo y al verla marcharse, disculpándose con los demás, rápidamente emprendió vuelo tras ella. Aunque sin poder alcanzarla por la velocidad que ella llevaba, podía sentir su Ki y sabía hacia donde se dirigía, voló lo más rápido que puedo hasta que llegó a la casa de los Son.

La puerta se encontraba abierta y no dudó en entrar, subió las escaleras finalmente llegando a la habitación de Pan, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y pudo observar a Pan sentada en una silla abrazada a sus piernas y con el rostro escondido en ellas.  
Lentamente se fue acercando, extendió su mano para posarla sobre el hombro de Pan… dudó un poco antes de llamar su atención pero, cuando se disponía a seguir, Pan se dio cuenta de su presencia y levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos e intentó contener las lágrimas que aún querían salir de sus ojos.  
Trunks tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar y luego le preguntó:

- Pan… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué te encuentras así? – su voz era serena. Sin embargo sus ojos no podían disimular la preocupación que en ese momento sentía

- Trunks… yo… lo siento… pero… no quiero que te vayas – dijo en un tono casi inaudible-.

Trunks, que había escuchado claramente lo que Pan había dicho, se arrodillo frente a ella que aún seguía en la silla y le respondió.

- Pan…lo siento pero no puedo quedarme, tengo muchas obligaciones que cumplir con esa empresa, entiende que es algo muy importante para mí.

- Tú eres el que no entiende Trunks… -. Volvió a hablar Pan esta vez no pudiendo contener más la lágrimas

- ¿A que te refieres? – se animó a preguntar Trunks mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba el rostro de la joven para hacer a un lado las lágrimas que corrían libremente por su rostro.

Lo dudó por un momento pero finalmente estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad, ya no había marcha atrás…Estaba decidida…

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? – respondió desviando la mirada que minutos antes posaba en los hermosos ojos del joven.

No respondió, solo pudo poner una cara de desconcierto ante la pregunta de Pan.  
Tomó su rostro entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, cuando ella lo miró, comprendió que el muchacho aún no entendía a lo que ella se refería, por lo que intentó continuar con su declaración.

**-** Desde que mi abuelo se fue ya no he podido volver a ser la misma persona que era antes, el día que se marchó no comprendía porqué lo hizo… aún no lo entiendo.  
Aunque muchas personas no lo sepan, incluidos mis padres, mi abuelo era la persona más importante en mi vida… la persona que más admiraba y apreciaba… él era el único que me comprendía... a su manera, pero lo hacía, siempre se preocupaba por mí e intentaba protegerme de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme daño. Cuando supe que ya no volvería caí en una gran depresión… Sólo hubo una razón por la cual decidí intentar salir adelante, cada vez que me siento sola y vacía pienso en una persona que, desde la partida de mi abuelo, siempre estuvo pendiente de mí, ayudándome en los momentos más difíciles, aconsejándome cada vez que sentí que ya nada tenía sentido, desde niña le he tenido una gran admiración… y sin darme cuenta esa admiración poco a poco, con el transcurrir de los años, se fue convirtiendo en algo más, no sé en que momento pasó, pero esa admiración se convirtió en amor… un amor imposible… Durante todos estos años he intentado por todos los medios olvidarlo, hasta e intentado alejarme de él, pero al parecer el destino se niega a que eso ocurra… por más que intento e intento no puedo alejarlo de mis pensamientos, cada vez que cierro los ojos solo puedo sentirlo como si estuviera a mi lado – Trunks escuchaba muy interesado lo ella decía. Inconscientemente poco a poco fue comprendiendo el por que de la actitud de la joven… pero no quería aceptarlo, quería convencerse a sí mismo que él estaba equivocado y que Pan, con esas palabras, no se refería a él.- ¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero?¿Entiendes por que no quiero que te vayas? – Pan pudo notar como el rostro de Trunks, hasta ese momento serio cambiaba a uno de tristeza, en ese momento supo que ya lo había comprendido. Por la expresión de Trunks, Pan se dio cuenta que él intentaba preguntarle algo pero antes de que él pudiera tan sólo decir una palabra Pan lo interrumpió contestándole lo que sabía él preguntaría – Si, así es Trunks… ese hombre del cual me enamoré… - dudó un momento en seguir, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, luego de que una lágrima más cayera por su rostro lo confirmó - …eres tu.

* * *

No supo que responder, pasaron varios minutos de silencio. Pan seguía con la cabeza gacha, mirando hacia un punto indefinido mientras que Trunks buscaba una respuesta que darle… nunca pensó que ella sintiera algo así por él, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.  
No sabía que decirle, no quería lastimarla, pero por más que intentaba no encontraba la forma de no hacerlo.  
Vaciló un momento pero finalmente se decidió a hablar…

- Pan… yo – pero no pudo continuar, no después de observar como el rostro de Pan se levantaba para mirarlo, en su mirada no podía verse otra cosa más que tristeza y angustia. Se sentía tan mal por ser él el causante de esa angustia que no pudo evitar apretar fuertemente sus puños y bajar la mirada posándola en el piso.

- Trunks… - Se apresuró a decir, pero antes que pudiera continuar él la interrumpió.

- Perdóname Pan… Nunca fue mi intención confundirte con respecto a tus sentimientos, nunca me imaginé que sintieras algo así por mí… - mientras decía esto sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron e intentando contener lágrimas rebeldes que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, siguió – pero tan solo eres una niña. No dudo que lo que sientes por mí es tan solo una ilusión… un capricho.  
Sabía que lo que acababa de decirle le había dolido, pero no encontró otra forma de hablar con ella, se sentía muy mal por eso, pero él se iría y por más que desease con todo su corazón poder corresponderle sabía que era algo totalmente imposible. Ella era la sobrina de su mejor amigo, la mejor amiga de su hermana, la hija de Gohan… no podía permitirse sentir algo por aquella niña que había visto crecer…

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta disponiéndose a marcharse, hasta que Pan habló.

- Al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas… sabía que nunca entenderías. Sin embargo, aunque lo que acabas de decir me haga sentir peor de lo que encuentro y quiera odiarte por no comprenderme, no puedo hacerlo. Siempre he estado enamorada de ti… y por más que quisiera, no puedo guardarte rencor por no entenderme.

Trunks seguía dándole la espalda, con una mano apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta y con la vista clavada en el suelo.  
Se disponía a seguir con su camino sin darle una respuesta… no quería… no podía ver el rostro de la joven que tanto quería llorando por él.  
Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, sintió como ella volvió a llamarlo.

- … Pan, esto no está bien, tan sólo eres una niña y estás confundida, entiende que esto que sientes no es real, es sólo una ilusión…

- ¿Porqué…?¿Trunks porque me … – pero él la interrumpió.

- Debo irme, por favor no hagas que esto sea más difícil.

- Maldición Trunks!, ¡¿acaso no entiendes que te amo? – decía mientras nuevas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. – Por favor, no puedes irte – y más llanto

No volteó, se quedó callado por unos minutos y sintió como sus ojos volvían a humedecerse, volvió a bajar la cabeza y lo único que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación fue - … Lo siento – mientras que, sin que Pan lo pudiese notar, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, antes que nada pido mil disculpas a las personas que leyeron mi fic, se qué hace meses que no actualizo…pero la verdad es que estuve con muchos problemas y la inspiración se me fue.**

**Vuelvo a subir el primer cap porque cuando lo releí me di cuenta de un montón de errores que tuve…por ejemplo: Había puesta que Trunks se Iba a …. En DB no existe , es más ni siquiera está como basado en Japón… no? ( si me equivoco por favor díganme así lo vuelvo a arreglar).**

**Sé que Pan puede llegar a parecer una pesada dependiente… pero tengan en cuenta que acá ella todavía es "una niña" y a veces para los chicos es muy difícil dejar ir a las personas que uno quiere o que son pilares de apoyo para ellos… pero Pan obviamente va a crecer, madurar y ser independiente.**

**También quiero avisarles que va a pasar "bastante" hasta que Pan y Trunks estén juntos, porque él no se va a enamorar de un momento a otro solamente porque vuelve y ella creció y está hermosa… van a pasar varias cosas antes de que estén juntos.**

**Para terminar quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me dejaron RW, de verdad muchas gracias! Los RW fueron los que me hicieron decidir continuar con el Fic, Gracias de verdad!**

**Prometo subir el próximo cap pronto, ya estoy trabajando en eso, como mucho en 2 semanas actualizo =).**

**Nuevamente Gracias por los mjs y los alertas**


	2. El regreso

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball – Z – GT no me pertenecen, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation**

**Capitulo 3: El regreso.**

_**Trunks:**_

Había pasado más de un año desde su partida, y aún no podía olvidarla.

Día tras día intentó sacarla de su cabeza… sin embargo le fue imposible. Ese recuerdo de la última vez que la había visto no se borraba de mente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía verla llorando y diciéndole que lo amaba, deseaba tanto dejar eso atrás y que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes…todos los días, durante un año había estado enviándole cartas pero nunca recibió una respuesta.

_**Pan:**_

Durante todo un año había recibido sus cartas, pero nunca tuvo el valor de responderlas.

Cada vez que las recibía, dudaba en si abrirlas o no… pasaba días enteros sentada frente a la ventana, y, desde allí observaba los sobres cerrados que se iban acumulando en su escritorio con el pasar de los días… semanas y hasta a veces meses, hasta que finalmente se decidía a abrirlas.

En ellas Trunks le contaba como habían sido sus días desde su partida, los días de trabajo, la presión que sentía por parte de sus nuevos socios… las ganas de hablar con un amigo y volver a ver a su familia.

En cada una de ellas le decía que sentía muchísimo como habían terminado las cosas entre ellos, que nunca fue su intención lastimarla y que deseaba que pudieran volver a ser amigos como antes.

* * *

"**El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa. Incluso para mí."**

Luego de un año y medio de soledad recordando la última vez que lo vio y le confesó sus sentimientos, Pan finalmente decidió que ya era hora de salir adelante y dejar atrás sus sentimientos por Trunks… no podía pasarse toda la vida sufriendo por un amor que nunca fue.

Todo ese tiempo había perdido contacto con las personas que se encontraban siempre a su alrededor… sus padres, Marron… Goten… Aunque a decir verdad eso no le importaba, ya que nunca hicieron algo para ayudarla, todos, excepto Bra, la habían abandonado… al igual que Goku… Estaba harta…cansada… Ya era hora de dejar de ser esa "niña idiota" a la que todos habían abandonado y subestimado… A partir de ese día todos conocerían a una nueva Pan, una Pan que jamás volvería a sufrir por culpa de los demás… una Pan a la que nada ni nadie le importaría…se alejaría de todos, ya no se preocuparía por todos aquellos que nunca se preocuparon por ella… sus padres …. Decían que la amaban pero durante ese año y medio, en el que decían verla distinta jamás se pararon por un segundo a pensar en ella, nunca fueron capaces de pasar a su habitación tan sólo una vez para preguntarle como se sentía, si se encontraba bien, ¿porque ya no salía?, que sentía, porque estaba deprimida… lo único que hacían era reprocharle sus bajas calificaciones y su falta de responsabilidad para con la maldita universidad. A partir de ahora estaría sola y se alejaría de todos… o eso pensaba, ya que ella no contaba con que una persona muy especial "aparecería" en su vida para demostrarle que las cosas no eran como ella pensaba, una persona que la ayudaría a salir adelante, que estaría incondicionalmente a su lado, un amigo que jamás la abandonaría.

* * *

Trunks se dirigió al aeropuerto con toda la celeridad que le fue posible, embarcándose allí en el avión que le llevaría de vuelta a su hogar después de tanto tiempo. Se acomodó en el lujoso asiento de cuero negro, pues viajaba en primera clase, y su mente divago en el reencuentro con sus familia, pues había decidido volver antes, tenía ganas de verlos a ellos y a sus amigos.

Iba embebido en estos pensamientos cuando fueron rotos por la monótona locución de la azafata que anunciaba que al cabo de 10 minutos el avión tomaría tierra.

Trunks pasó eso 10 minutos en un suave nerviosismo, se acercaba de nuevo a su hogar.

El avión tomó tierra y Trunks arrastraba su maleta suavemente por todo el aeropuerto en busca de la salida, esa maleta llena de recuerdos. Llegó finalmente a la salida y allí miró esa enorme urbe con nostalgia y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, había pasado mucho tiempo fuera, cuatro años desde su partida, pero todo seguía igual que antes.  
Al salir del aeropuerto posó su vista en el hermoso cielo, que en ese momento era iluminado por las estrellas y una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se dibujó en su rostro.

- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo" – Al fin estoy en casa.

Tomó el primer taxi que vio librey puso rumbo a su hogar.

En todo el largo camino, Trunks no podía parar de pensar en la reacción de sus familiares y amigos cuando lo vieran llegar. No le había avisado a nadie que regresaría y estaba muy nervioso.

Al cabo de casi 20 minutos, el primogénito de Vegeta se apeó del coche quedándose mirando su casa por un largo rato antes de decidirse a poner rumbo hacia la puerta, sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y jugueteó con ellas, pues dudaba entre llamar al timbre o abrir el mismo la puerta, optando por esto primero.

Con manos temblorosas presiono el pequeño timbre que resonó en la enorme mansión, al cabo de unos minutos escuchó unos amortiguados pasos y el descorrer de los cerrojos, apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta su madre.

Bulma se quedó petrificada en la puerta, no podía creer que su hijo estuviera de vuelta, pues no lo esperaba hasta pasado un tiempo, definitivamente debía estar perdiendo el juicio.

- ¿Trunks? - preguntó la peliazul con voz temblorosa.

- Si mamá, soy yo – dijo Trunks sonriendo a su madre radiantemente.

La científica se tiró a los brazos de su hijo y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-Trunks, hijo déjame que te vea – dijo Bulma mirándolo de arriba abajo – Estás más apuesto que nunca, ¿Por qué no nos llamaste para que fuéramos a recogerte? – su voz sonaba con un poco de reproche

-Quería darles una sorpresa.

Bra que estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo la televisión escuchó la voz de su madre, miro de donde venía la voz de su progenitora y no pudo creer lo que veía, su hermano estaba con su madre. Activada como por un resorte se levantó del sofá y saltó a los brazos de su hermano cubriendo su cara de besos haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Yo también te he extrañado Bra – dijo Trunks escuetamente devolviéndole el abrazo a su pequeña hermana, pues no se acababa de acostumbrar a sus efusivas muestras de cariño.

Vegeta, que había escuchado los gritos escandalosos de su mujer e hija, se dirigió al salón en el que ellas se encontraban dispuesto a regañarlas por haberlo despertado de su siesta

-Mujer ¿Qué son esos gritos? – le preguntó molesto a su mujer

-Ha venido tu hijo y tú sólo andas hablando de gritos – dijo Bulma con una falsa indignación

Vegeta obvió la respuesta de su mujer y se dirigió a Trunks

Mocoso, ya era hora de que volvieras – dijo el Saiyajin mirando a su hijo fijamente – Veo que no has entrenado lo suficiente, hasta el inútil hijo de Kakaroto podría darte una paliza – frunció el ceño y luego se retiró. Nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a su hijo.

-Gracias papá, yo también te extrañé – Contestó Trunks con ironía sabiendo que esa era la forma de ser de su padre y que aunque no se lo dijera, también lo había extrañado.

-Trunks, ven. Siéntate conmigo en el sofá y cuéntame todo lo que has hecho – dijo Bulma tomando la mano de su hijo.

Trunks entornó los ojos ante el nuevo derroche de amor materno, en ocasiones su madre se comportaba como una verdadera niña, pero se dejó arrastrar dócilmente por su madre y se dejó caer en el sofá rodeado por su familia contando todas las pericias habidas y por haber de su largo periodo fuera de casa.

Al día siguiente, luego de terminar de acomodar sus cosas y tomar una ducha rápida, decidió ir a visitar a su amigo Goten y de paso hablar con Pan.

Antes de salir, saludó a su madre informándole hacia donde se dirigía y así partió hacia la casa de la familia Son.

* * *

Trunks POV:

4 años… 4 años han pasado desde que partí "dejando atrás" a mi familia, mis amigos… todo.

Durante el último mes he estado trabajando arduamente, haciendo todo lo posible por regresar antes de tiempo. Ya no aguantaba la espera, quería volver a casa.

Extrañaba las eternas discusiones con Bra, la complicidad con mi madre, las salidas con Goten y aunque me cueste mucho admitirlo, extrañaba los regaños de mi padre por mi falta de entrenamiento…pero sobre todo necesitaba volver por ella….

Quería que hablemos, arreglar las cosas. Pan, siempre ha sido una persona importante para mí, la vi nacer, fui testigo de todas las etapas de su vida… es como si fuera mi hermana y no quiero perderla.

Todo comenzó en el viaje al espacio que hicimos con Goku, allí nuestra relación se fortaleció creando un gran lazo de amistad entre nosotros.

Aún recuerdo ese día: Estábamos preparándonos para el viaje, casi listos para despegar… supuestamente Goten iría con nosotros, pero vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos al abordar la nave y encontrarnos a la pequeña Pan lista para despegar que sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar activó la nave.

No podía creerlo!, era desesperante el sólo hecho de pensar que esa niña engreída (porque vaya que lo era) viajaría con nosotros.

Pensaba que sólo nos causaría problemas. Quería hacer todo lo posible para llevarla de regreso a la Tierra, pero la muy terca no daba su brazo a torcer.

Finalmente tuvimos que aceptar que ella viajara con nosotros, ya que sólo teníamos un año y volver a la Tierra sería una pérdida de tiempo…

Tengo que admitirlo, en un principio no la soportaba. Pero con el pasar de los días se fue ganando mi cariño con sus locuras de niña rebelde, que aunque no pasaba de los 13 años, siempre demostró valentía y pasión por la lucha.

Compartimos muchas cosas juntos y desde la "muerte" de Goku, nuestra relación ha crecido de una manera inesperada.

Por eso no puedo permitir que estos años de amistad se vayan a la basura.

Hoy por fin nos volveremos a ver… pienso que será difícil pero no imposible recuperar los 4 años de amistad que perdimos.

Espero con ansias volver a verla.

* * *

**N/A: Hola! Quería aclarar que la parte que está en negrita y entre "" es parte del libro New Moon de Stephenie Meyer (2º libro Twilight Saga) aunque seguro un montón de personas ya se habían dado cuenta xD… y bueno, ya que está se puede decir que esa parte de "Pan sentada frente a la ventana", también medio que lo saqué de ahí…. Ya sé, soy una chorra impresionante XD.**

**Principalmente quiero agradecerle a mi gran amiga nittasayuri, sin ella jamás hubiese podido actualizar. La verdad es que me ayudó muchísimo con este cap, parte del regreso de Trunks lo escribió ella, así que nuevamente: Amiga, muchísimas gracias.**

**Seguro los que ya leyeron este cap antes, se dieron cuenta de que cambié casi todo (como con los capitulo anteriores)…Esa vez que publiqué no me había quedado para nada conforme, todavía tiene algo que no me convence pero creo que quedó mucho mejor que el anterior.**

**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado como arreglé los cap, desde ya gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**


End file.
